powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scroll 33: The Mammoth and The Six Ninja
Mammoth and Six People is the thirty-third episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It is the conclusion of the battle with the Giant Beast Fangerus, introducing the team's final weapon, Super Karakuri Beast Revolver Mammoth; as well as the end of the original Third Spear, Manmaruba; as well as the revelation that he created a clone. Synopsis As the combined Fangirus hastens Earth's destruction and the release of the power Tau Zant desires, Shurikenger forces the Hurricaneger and Gouraiger to place trust in him to help him release a secret weapon. Plot Yousuke says, "Hey Ikkou, after this you want to eat Ramen with me? I'm practically starving, here." Goraijin and Sempujin face off against Fangerosu. Manmaruba is upset that Red trick him. GouraiSempuujin is formed but their finisher doesn't work. Satorakura uses his whistle but it breaks and the monster splits apart, leaving Red happy. Tenkujin has arrived, Shurikenger is there to tell them that time is running out and the city is full of wolf-people. They gather outside. They need help from something that requires all six Shinobi Medals. Each give them their medals. Manmuraba sees a vision with him dying at the hands of Ikkou. The five ninjas go and try to take care of the situation. Satorakura has reassembled his whistle. The wolves form as one giant, and they smash Tenkujin out of the air. Shurikenger goes to fire mode and runs off. Yousuke ties up his boss who has become infected. Fangerosu arrives. Oboro tells them they can't put their machines together, they decided to hold the monster until Shurikenger comes back, so they fight it with their five machines. Shurikenger enters a cavern. He puts the six medals on a panel and the chamber opens to reveal the Ninja Misen. But finally Shurikenger arrives with apologies. He summons out the Revolver Mammoth. And buildings start to sink into the ground to make room. Oboro flips through her book to find the illustration of the plans for the Mammoth. The ninjas get their Shinobi medals back and the first three Karakuri Balls come out of the Mammoth and GoraiSempuujin uses them and destroy the monster. Tao Zanto is mad & blasts everywhere.The people return to normal & Red lets go of his boss. On the sandy beach, Manmaruba and Ikkou fight in a Old West stand off, Manmuraba dies. At night, the gang eats ramen except Yousuke who waits for Ikkou, who finally comes and eats first. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : , , *TV Announcer: Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 36, . *'Viewership': 8.8% DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 9 features episodes 33-36.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Atsushi Maekawa